


Bringing Out A Doll's Smile

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Whenever Mana was upset it had always been Közi who knew just how to calm him down. Lately though, it was Klaha who found himself volunteering for the job. He knew just how to make his doll smile.





	Bringing Out A Doll's Smile

            “It's OK, I’ll calm him down.” Klaha reassured Közi, leaving the guitarist to deal with the staff Mana had upset before he had stormed off and locked himself away in the changing room. Mana always could be temperamental but over time Klaha had realised that Közi wasn't the only one who could deal with his anger, he too had a trick to make Mana forget all about his worries.

            “Hey Mana, it's me. Can I come in?” Klaha called through the locked door, waiting to hear movements from within the room. Sometimes he had to beg before Mana let him in but today the bolt slid open straight away and he was granted entry, the door was locked behind him leaving them in total privacy.

            “Klaha.” Mana whispered, wrapping his arms around his vocalist and holding on for comfort. He said no more but Klaha didn't force him, silently stroking Mana's hair enjoying the other’s warm body pressed against his.

            “Hey Mana, perhaps you'd feel better if you take off those platforms. They must be hurting your feet by now.” Klaha suggested and with a shy nod Mana consented, letting Klaha pick him up and place him on the table, knowing he must resemble a china doll, dressed in Lolita like this.

            Klaha undid the shoes buckles with quick experienced fingers, gently taking them off Mana's feet and placing them neatly side by side on the floor. He knew Mana appreciated his things being taken care off and wouldn't like it if his shoes got damaged by his carelessness. Perhaps it was this care he showed that meant he was one of the few actually trusted to borrow Mana's possessions. Even Közi wasn't allowed and he was Mana's closest friend, though he was also clumsy which explained a lot.

            Without asking, Klaha began to pull down one of the long black socks Mana wore, removing it from Mana's foot folding it neatly and placing it to one side before doing the same to the other leg. Lifting Mana's right foot, he kissed it lovingly on top before gently massaging the skin underneath knowing the guitarist never admitted to the pain his outfits could cause him. After a few minutes he repeated the process on the other side, aware that Mana was watching him but not minding that he was so silent. That was just how Mana was.

            Letting his hand slide up Mana's leg, Klaha pushed the skirt and pannier up, just short off revealing the guitarists underwear but let his hand slide further, stroking Mana's crotch for a moment before pulling away as if he had never been so daring. Mana's gaze had turned lustful now, instead of just appreciative but Klaha ignored this and carefully began to unfasten a bracelet before placing it to one side and removing a ring. To get to the necklace he gently parted Mana's legs and slid between them, leaning deliberately close as he unfastened the chain tilting Mana's neck as he did so. Like a vampire his lips went straight for the vein but he wasn't biting, only kissing the other’s neck.

            Everyone knew Mana had a thing for vampires, so Klaha took his time kissing and licking Mana's neck, letting his lover fully relax before he gently nipped the skin with his teeth. A soft moan escaped Mana's lips and grinning Klaha kissed Mana's neck some more holding him close as he worshipped the skin before biting again.

            “You like that baby?” Klaha teased. “You'll have to talk if you want me to do it again.”

            “Please, harder.” Mana whispered, his voice barely audible though Klaha heard it fine.

            “Sure, if it's what my princess wants.” Klaha replied, sinking his teeth into Mana's skin hard enough to hurt but not breaking through. A gasp of pleasure escaped Mana's lips and with a bemused smile Klaha moved his lips over Mana's, nibbling the guitarist’s bottom lip for a few moments before sliding his tongue inside, delighted by how eager Mana was to accept his mouth.

            “Let me help you out of your clothes.” Klaha begged but Mana ignored him, unbuttoning the vocalist’s shirt instead before pushing it gently away from his shoulders. Klaha waited a moment, knowing Mana liked to look before smiling and helping Mana back onto his feet.

            With a teasing smile Mana turned his back on Klaha, letting the vocalist unzip the dress and casually reaching up himself to pull the material away from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before stepping out of it. He removed his own undergarments as Klaha carefully put his dress on a coat hanger so it would be safe.    

            Deliberately keeping his back to Klaha, Mana waited for the vocalist to return, smiling as the other’s lips met his shoulder and his strong hands began to feel over his chest. Klaha was always so gentle, so careful and it was this that Mana loved best. He hated men who only wanted sex, he wanted to be loved and cherished though he knew his own personality could make it hard to believe sometimes. He always acted cold and distance but the truth was he was protecting his easily damaged heart.

            Klaha took his time, letting his hands wander down but eventually they found their target, wrapping around Mana's erection, stroking him gently before pulling away and beckoning Mana to follow his to the sofa. He lay down, grinning as Mana crawled on top of him taking his turn to kiss the other’s neck before working his way over Klaha's shoulder and down his chest before smiling sweetly and unfastening the buckle on the vocalist’s belt.

            He pulled the leather away and quickly removed his lover’s socks and shoes before rubbing his hand over Klaha's obvious arousal. Every movement was teasing, like he was playing a game, and then he released the vocalist’s length, pulling it free off trousers and underwear, licking it lightly a few times before returning his lips to Klaha's own.

            The problem with teasing Klaha was he couldn't always be patient afterwards and this was clearly one of those times. The vocalist struggled to pull himself up, practically throwing off his clothes before pushing Mana down before him.

            “Wait for me and keep those legs spread.” He ordered as he pulled away, watching Mana get adjusted on the sofa before heading straight to the guitarist’s bag, where he found a bottle of lube waiting for such moments as these. He returned quickly, coating his fingers as he did before wrapping his dripping hand over Mana's erection, rubbing it with purpose this time. Once again, his lips moved over Mana's body but it wasn't until he had worked his way up to Mana's neck and bit him gently that the other came, covering his own body with his cum.

            “And still you look like a princess.” Klaha commented, kissing Mana's lips before wiping cum onto his finger and pushing it into Mana's entrance. With practice moves he found Mana's prostrate, forcing the most delightful sounds out of the guitarist’s lips as he prepared him, gently of course, taking his time until he was sure Mana could handle his length.

            Making his way between Mana's legs, Klaha slid his length into his lover moving fast from the start, knowing the other wasn't as breakable as he liked to pretend. Working himself up Klaha pulled Mana towards him, holding the guitarist as they moved together to bring his pleasure. He loved this intimacy, craved it, needed it even, which was probably why he was the only one who smiled when Mana got upset, or angry, or just fed up. Sometimes they would even make love for no other reason than they wanted too and Klaha wondered when Mana would admit they were boyfriends, not to their friends, that didn't matter, but to himself.

            Forgetting about it for now, Klaha focused on the sensations of Mana's body, excited by just how eager Mana was. Seeing the normally stoic guitarist so lost in sexual bliss was an unimaginable sight and once again it sent him over the edge, coming hard into his lover, holding onto Mana's body as pleasure swept him away.

 

            “Hey Mana,” Klaha asked, as they finished dressing prepared to face the world once more. “Did you plan this today? I mean you seem to be getting upset a lot lately.” Cold eyes turned on Klaha for asking such a question and Mana was about to walk out when Klaha grabbed his wrist. He wasn't prepared to leave things like this, he had to let Mana know.

            “Next time you want sex just ask.” Klaha ordered before letting the guitarist go feeling defeated. Perhaps Mana didn't care at all? Maybe he had only been comforting and now he had upset the guitarist all over again.

            Reaching the doorway Mana paused with his hand on the door knob, turning to smile at Klaha. “Next time, I’ll just ask.” He promised and with that he was gone, though Klaha knew it was only temporarily. Tonight they had taken one more step to becoming a real couple and Klaha hoped that there wasn't too many more left to make. He’d wait for Mana either way.


End file.
